No More Fears
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Lucian is haunted by dreams of Sonja dying. It's a good thing his new Vampyre mate is there to help him sleep once more. Kraven x Lucian.


**TITLE: No More Fears**

**CHARACTERS: Lucian, Kraven, Sonja, Viktor, mentions others**

**PAIRINGS: Lucian/Kraven, implied past Lucian/Sonja**

**NOTES: Felt like writing this. Some things are changed, some are the same. [As pertains to the movie dialogue and actions].**

**DISCLAIMER: Lucian, Kraven, Sonja, Viktor, and any others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

Lucian tugged at the cuffs holding his wrists to the cold stone floor in the closed in room. He struggled to drag himself to his knees, his vision was foggy. Where was he? What was going on? There was a sudden pressure and heat in his back. The Lycan let out a loud yelp as he fell face-first to the floor. He pushed himself back up, only to have the action repeated. He glanced through a curtain of long hair at a familiar sight. "N-no..." He whimpered.

Sonja was tied, her hands over her head. Blue eyes seeped tears of pity. Pity for him. Her shapely form was covered in a slave's dress. Her long hair fell perfectly around her pale face. She caught Lucian's eye and mouthed 'I love you.'

Lucian tried to move toward her, but failed and was struck again. The whip, he remembered. He was being whipped. Like a dog. Like a horrible dog. "I love you, Sonja!" He cried out to her, only to be whipped again. "I love you!"

"Hold your tongue, Lycan! You will only make your own punishment worse!" An old man, with bright blue eyes and light hair, stepped from the shadows. Viktor, Sonja's own father. The Vampyre Elder. The one who condemned his own daughter to death. For loving him. A Lycan. A slave.

Lucian yelped again when he was struck, falling face-first to the cold floor. He remained there this time. He received one last crack of the whip across his cut and bleeding back before Viktor called off the man behind him. He sighed shakily. He felt like crying. He and Sonja weren't going to make it out of this. There was no way. Not when he was so weak that he couldn't even break his handcuffs.

"Lucian." Sonja hissed tearfully. Lucian could tell by her voice that she was worried about him. Deeply worried. "Lucian..."

Lucian struggled to his knees. He had to reassure her. He had to show her that he was going to make it. No matter what, at least one of them would. Lucian wouldn't give up his life this easily. He gritted his teeth when fire raced across his back. A sudden mechanical noise drew the attention of both of them upwards. The roof was opening.

Lucian bit his lip and struggled at his chains, trying to move towards her unsuccessfully. If he could, he would release her, but the chains were too strong for his weakened body. "No, Sonja." He called out to her, tears collecting in his soft, green eyes. "Just look at me. Keep your eyes on me." She continued to stare up at the ceiling, unwavering. "Sonja! Look at me!" The Lycan cried out loudly. The tears in his eyes threatened escape. He just wanted to see her face one last time, to memorize her soft features. To remember her for his whole life. His Sonja.

Mechanical clicks still echoed above them as Lucian and Sonja stared deeply into each other's eyes. Lucian didn't know what to say to her. He wanted to be sure that the last thing she saw on this earth was him, the last thing she felt was his love for her. "I love you." Lucian murmured, holding his tears back. The lump in his throat grew bigger.

"And I love you." Sonja replied, equally as quietly. She shook as she talked. She was frightened. The roof began to open. "Your face will not be here when this is overwith..." The vampyre continued sadly, almost crying. One final click sounded and Sonja released a deep breath. "Goodbye, my love."

Lucian didn't want to hear that. No goodbyes. He didn't want to hear her say that to him. It made the lump in his throat jump higher. Tears fell down his cheeks. "N-no..." He whimpered, looking up as the ceiling cracked open slightly. He looked back at Sonja to see her shaking, her body racked with sobs. "Sonja...no..."

The ray of sunlight finally entered the room, shining down directly on Sonja. Her body was immediately engulfed in hot flames. They licked hungrily at her pale skin, and she began to scream.

"No!" Lucian cried, lunging at her. His arms were dragged roughly behind him, but he didn't care, he just wanted to get to her. He wanted to save her. The tears were now streaking down his face. "No!"

But Sonja's body didn't burn to ash. It began to melt away, and under it was a person that Lucian knew well. Kraven. His mate. His lover. His everything. He knew that much in his head. "Kraven, no!" He continuously tried to move closer, but was unable to, due to the chains on his wrists.

Kraven was screaming. He was in so much pain. His body began to turn to ash, but it progressed slowly. He was being tortured. "Lucian!" He screamed, twisting his body this way and that as he tried to escape the bounds. "Lucian!" His hair was being singed off as he writhed in the flames.

"Kraven!" Lucian couldn't stop crying. "Kraven! Please, no!" He closed his eyes tightly and whimpered. "Kraven!"

"Lucian!" Kraven continued to call to him. "Lucian! Wake up! Lucian!"

"Kraven! Kraven, please, no more! Kraven!" Lucian couldn't stop shaking as his body was wracked with sobs. "Kraven!"

"Shh..."

Lucian could feel a cool hand on his forehead, and his closed eyelids twitched. He opened one green eye, sniffling. He was in his own room. In his own bed. His nude body was coated in a cold sweat, and the sheets were tangled around his legs from his from his frantic movements. It was a dream. All a dream. His crying wouldn't stop as the Lycan wrapped his arms tightly and securely around his mate's chest.

Kraven raised an eyebrow at Lucian's actions. He put a comforting hand on the other man's back and rubbed it gently, even as his lover buried his tearstained face into his chest. "Lucian, what's wrong? You sounded like you were having a nightmare." He leaned down to nuzzle Lucian's soft hair. "Tell me what's wrong."

"N-nightmare." Lucian replied, still crying. "Oh, Kraven, it was awful! You-you almost died and I-I couldn't do anything! I wanted to help and...and..." He buried his face back into his mate's pecs and sniffled. "I just...just want it to stop. I can still...hear you sc-screaming."

Kraven shushed Lucian, gathering the Lycan up into his arms. "It's alright, Lucian. I'm right here now, aren't I? I'm not dying. I'm holding you." He squeezed his mate gently, reassuring him of his prescense. "I'm right here for you." He kissed the other man's head gently. "Tell me exactly what happened. How was I dying?"

Lucian took a deep, shaky breath and clung more tightly to Kraven, laying his head on the vampyre's cool chest. "It was horrible. It started out when...when Sonja died. But, but she was in fire. The sun set her on fire...and then...then she...she became you and...and I couldn't do anything. I was tied-tied up."

"Shh, shh." Kraven cuddled Lucian closer, holding him tightly. "You don't have to say any more. Shh, just let me hold you now. You're shaking. Are you still scared?" He kissed Lucian's forehead. "Don't worry, I'm right here. I always will be."

Lucian managed to nod as he snuggled into Kraven's side, nestling his head under the other man's chin. "Never let go?"

"Never." Kraven agreed, sealing his promise with a kiss. "I love you, Lucian."

"I love you too." Lucian held onto Kraven tightly as he fell back into a restful sleep.


End file.
